Finally
by Tramontana
Summary: Added a note to readers... Oneshot, somewhat AU. The summer following Dumbledore's death, Snape shows up to take Harry from his aunt and uncle's home, but what are his motives? Spoilers, mention of character death. Rated for talk of such.
1. Chapter 1

Harry still wasn't sure what to think, beyond a thick desire for revenge, as he was dragged bodily down the street. The whole concept of Severus Snape traipsing through a muggle neighborhood was certainly surreal to him. Harry could still hear his uncle shouting in the distance as they proceeded down the walk. He pulled against Snape again, wanting nothing more than to seize the wand that had been taken from him and blast the Death Eater into oblivion. The potions master had killed Dumbledore. Killed the one man that had trusted Snape, vouched for him all those times.

"Let _go_ of me you _murderer!" _Harry dug his heels into the pavement stubbornly, to the point where Snape actually had to slow.

"I don't have _time_ for this, Potter!" he hissed, and gave Harry's arm a massive yank. Harry lurched forward, stumbling and nearly losing his footing, but Snape pulled him away from the ground.

"Where are we going?!"

"Be _silent!_"

"I'm going to start screaming bloody murder if you don't tell me where we're going this minute!" Harry snapped back, his heart beating very quickly.

Snape turned his head to look at the boy, his grip tightening around Harry's arm. "Don't force me to hex you, Potter, because I will. Either come quietly, or come unconsciously," he threatened. Harry glared at him scathingly with all the hatred a boy could have for a man who had killed his mentor and friend. First Sirius, then Dumbledore. . ."I don't care what you do to me!"

For reasons unknown to Harry, this seemed to throw Snape off for a moment. There was the briefest instant where the man's expression blanked, but the typical sneer quickly returned to his features. "Then think about instead what may happen to your friends if you do not comply!" Harry was told acidly, in a harsh whisper. "We are going to King's Cross. And _you_ are going to mind what I _tell_ you!"

"King's Cross?" Harry echoed darkly, heeding the threat for now. An furious sigh came from Snape as he pulled Potter along once again. He said nothing more, responding to Harry's further questions with silence. The boy apparently thought there was a Death Eater attack staged to spring there. Snape registered his captives speculation distantly amidst the somewhat absurd experience of riding a muggle bus, until at last they neared the train station. It took another harsh threat to keep Harry from shouting at the turnstile workers or security when they passed through the gates. All sorts of muggles were giving them looks-mostly, Snape figured, directed toward himself for how he was dressed. He paid them little mind, however, as they wove through the crowd.

"Are we going to the Hogwart's platform?" Snape finally tuned back in to the boy's ceaseless questions.

"No." Snape answered, so close to their destination that he apparently didn't care about holding back answers any longer.

"Where we going then? What are going to do with me?"

"_You_ are going right here," Snape replied. He stopped at platform 7, and, still keeping a grip on Harry for the moment, dug into a pocket of his cloak. He pulled out a ticket, a piece of paper, and what looked like a small bit of hematite hanging on a silver chain.

"Now, listen to me, Potter. You will follow these instructions _to the letter._ You are to take this train to its third stop and you are to speak to no one until you arrive. Lupin and Tonks are there, it's about an hour's ride-"

"-What?" Harry's eyes were wide. Was Snape doing what he thought he was doing?  
"-and you will put this on, because it's charmed to lessen your chance of being detected by...those you wish to avoid. Once you've arrived, go to the address I've written. It's only five minute's walk from the station. That's where you'll find Tonks and Lupin. Do _not _dawdle, and do _not_ deviate from my instructions. Is that clear?"

Harry was staring at him, dumb struck. Snape didn't want to see that expression on the boy's face, that realization that he was doing something to help. It was too much.

"Don't just stand there like an imbecile! Do you understand these instructions or not?!"

"Y-yes, Professor." _Professor._ He knew the boy had used the title purely out of reflex. Was it really just months ago that he had been Hogwart's potions master? "But-"

"I'm not your professor any more, Potter. Get on the train." Snape barked at him, and handed him the ticket, the parchment, the pendant, and his wand. Harry stared at him still, until Snape physically turned him around and pushed him toward the door. A muggle woman gave him a dirty look as she passed, probably at Harry's treatment, but Snape barely registered it.

Harry found a seat not too far from the door he'd been pushed through, completely numb. He mechanically pulled the pendant over his head. Snape was helping him. _Helping_ him. Why? After everything that had happened, it had become clear that Snape was a traitor. He _killed_ Dumbledore!

And now he stood on the platform, looking supremely mismatched against the bustle of King's Cross in black wizard's robes, and, Harry realized, staring at him through the window of his train car. The potions master's expression was unreadable, but devoid of its usual bitter malice. He remained motionless as muggles maneuvered around him. Harry stared back, still reeling with disbelief. Snape's eyes followed his car as the train pulled away, apparently wanting to check for as long as he could that his task had been successful. Something about it made Harry feel cold. He had the feeling that...that Snape had no reason to hurry now. Like there was no way to escape whatever would befall him for what he'd just done. That, Harry realized, was the unreadable expression. Resignation.

Harry wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive Snape for what he'd done, regardless of the circumstances. But he also could not ignore that Snape had probably just saved his life. He stared out the window until he could no longer see the streak of black standing on platform 7 of King's Cross.

An hour or so later, he stood at the address Snape had given him. Yellow light fell on Harry as Remus Lupin opened the door to find him waiting on the stoop.

The next morning, the Daily Prophet reported that Severus Snape had been killed.


	2. Chapter 2

I took sort of a detour from fanfiction for awhile, and was just looking over reviews of my stories, many of which I had never seen. Such kind words! I really wanted to thank everybody who commented for the lovely reviews and helpful advice. I'm glad that the story had the same effect on readers as it did on me when I was developing it.

Thank you!

-Tramontana


End file.
